Wake Me Up
by Gokartgirl
Summary: Can dreams really tell you want your heart is feeling? Or are they just illusions in the night? Or maybe even a combination of both? You can only tell when you're wake. But if your mind is still on the dream, are you seeing and feeling the truth or more illusions? A/N bad summary is bad. Just read the story. EDIT: I made a few adjustments to the 4th chapter to help the time-lapse.
1. Chapter 1

Daisy walks through the forest around her house. The mountain air is cool and crisp. The fallen leaves crunch under her tennis shoes.

The dwarf tugs at her jacket and signature purple beanie as a cold wind picks up. The wind blows her beanie off of her head. Daisy gasps and starts chasing the hat. She chases the beanie to the edge of the mountain. Daisy skids to a stop. A huge cliff centimeters in front of her.

Her momentum from running causes her to lose her balance and nearly fall over the edge. Daisy screams, but a figure quickly runs out from the trees to caught her. Daisy clings to the strong arm around her waist.

The figure picks Daisy up and sets her a safe distance from the cliff. She turns to her rescuer, but the person moves back into the shadows before the girl can see who it is. She notices there is something in her hands: a red beanie.

As Daisy absentmindedly slides on the new beanie, she hears a rustle in the leaves behind her. She turns hoping to find her rescuer but instead finds a happy little mutt gazing up at her.

"Hi, Dude. Where did you come from?" Daisy asks the dog as she crouches to pet him.

She looks up to see Carlos standing above her. "Carlos? Was it you?" she asked. The boy acts almost as if he didn't hear her before smiling and extending his hand to help the girl up.

Daisy smiles back and takes the gloved hand. Carlos leads her out of the forest and into an open field. It is suddenly a crystal clear night. The stars are the brightest Daisy has ever seen them.

Carlos pulls the girl to him as music begins to play. They dance in circles to the melody. Daisy realizes her tennis shoes are now ballet slippers. She is also in a delicate dress instead of her jacket, t-shirt, and jeans.

The volume of the music increases as Carlos begins to close the space between the two. Daisy could feel his breath on her lips, but the music is so loud. It makes her head hurt.

Daisy opened her eyes to reveal that she was in her dorm room. She smacked her radio alarm clock, disgruntled.

"Why does it always end just before the good part?" Daisy whined.

"What were you dreaming about?" A voice startled Daisy, causing her to jump, get tangled in her blankets, and topple off her bed. The voice chuckled.

Daisy kicked off her covers and glared at the boy sitting at her desk. "Doug! How did you get in here?" she demanded.

"You gave me a key?" the junior held up the spare key for his sister to see.

"Why are you in here? Why didn't you wake me up?" Daisy continued her interrogation, a little disoriented.

"You wanted me to look over your Magical History paper, and I told you yesterday the only time I could help you was this morning because of band practice. You wouldn't answer the door so I used my key. And you looked like you were having a nice dream so I didn't want to break you out of it." Doug explained.

Daisy was starting to actually wake up now. It was Saturday. Doug was supposed to come over at 9 to help her with her essay. She looked at her clock. It read 8. She set it last night to go off at 8:30.

"So you show up an hour early and set my alarm to wake me up instead of doing it yourself?" Daisy narrowed her eyes at her brother. Doug gave her a cheeky grin. Daisy grabbed one of her pillows and chucked it at the boy. "Jackass."

Doug caught the fluffy mass and laughed. "Well aren't we a ray of sunshine and goodness this morning?"

Daisy picked herself up off the floor. "It's Saturday. I don't start being nice until after 9." She retorted as she flipped her hair forward to shake out some of the bed head before brushing her hair.

"Believe me, I know. I've only lived with you for 14 years." Doug smirked, turning back to the desk to look over Daisy's assignment. "And people think you're an innocent little angel."

"Yes because you're a perfect gentleman." Daisy mocked. She walked over smacked him on the back of the head as walked to her dresser.

"Enter a girl's room without permission and not even wake her up." The freshman grumbled. He just shrugged.

"So I've checked over your whole paper. The content is good. You had a couple of grammar errors that I fixed. That's about all I can do. My work is done." Doug informed his sister while she changed from blue sweatpants and a gray tank top to blue jeans and a green t-shirt.

"You're the best, Doug." she hugged him in thanks.

"You're welcome. So!" He spun the chair around so he was facing her and put this hands behind his head. "What were you dreaming about?"

"What does that matter?" she sounded almost defensive.

"Because you were smiling and you said it was at the best part. Who was it about?" He pushed.

"How do you know it was about someone?" She questioned, getting flustered.

"Answer the questions and I'll stop." Doug bargained.

"Carlos! Are you happy?" Daisy yelled. She slapped her hand over her mouth. Her face turned bright red.

Doug's eyes widen. "Carlos? You like Carlos. Really?" He asked gentle, surprised by the answer.

"Please don't say anything. To anyone." the embarrassed girl begged.

"My lips are sealed." he said, zipping his lips and throwing after the key.

Daisy heaved a relieved sigh and slumped down onto her bed. Doug stood up from his chair and stepped to the girl. He wrapped one arm around Daisy's shoulder supportively and held her there until she spoke.

"I don't even know if I really like him. I just keep having dreams about him."

Doug, whose lips were still sealed, started humming A Dream Is Wish Your Heart Makes. Daisy rolled her eyes and nudged her brother.

"Stop that, goof."

Doug grinned cheekily. Daisy stared off into space, thinking about how that mysterious figure also keeps reappearing in her dreams lately. The feeling and loud sound of her stomach growling snapped her out of her thoughts and caused Doug to fall back laughing.

"Got time for breakfast before band?" Daisy asked with a giggle.

"Yes, I do."

"To the cafeteria!" the freshman jumped up and charged for the door. Doug hopped up and ran after her.

 **A/N so I've made my decision of who I want Daisy to be with. This is a set up story for the couple. Please no mean comments. This is my story so I'll do what I want. Just go along with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm back! Sorry for the break, but last week was the last week of the first quarter of school so I was trying to get all my work caught up and study for my quarter tests to make I passed :P which I did so I'm good now. The last couple of days I've been getting all the sleep back I lost to my all-nighters. I'm on fall break now so I'll try to do better on getting stories out.**

Daisy walked with Doug out to the band's practice field after breakfast. She'd been up for nearly two hours so going back to her room for more sleep didn't seem possible. She'd always wondered what the dreaded Saturday morning practices Doug always complained about were really like.

The band's practice field was beside the tourney field. The tourney team was taking the field for practice about the same time the band started warming up.

Daisy took a seat on the bleachers so she could watch the band and the team. She scanned the team trying to find Jay, Carlos, and Ben. They were in their practice gear instead of their jerseys, which made identifying the boys difficult.

The team started a play and the offense started for the kill zone. The shooters fired off shots at the "opposing" players. One was the players jumped and flipped to dodge the fireballs. That was Jay. No one else on the team could move like that. Daisy smiled as Jay easily danced around the defense players. A big strong guy like Jay moving with near grace amused the girl.

Then a defense player sped by Jay, stealing the ball as he passed. The boy was smaller than the rest of the team and was a lot faster. That had to be Carlos. He was through the kill zone before the shooters even had time to attack. When two opposing defense players blocked him, Carlos passed the ball to another player who threw it into the goal to score.

"Good steal, Carlos!" Daisy cheered.

The boy turned when he heard his name. He spotted Daisy on the bleachers and waved. Carlos called over his shoulder and pointed at the girl. Jay and another player, probably Ben, waved as well. The dwarf smiled and waved back.

The boys went back to running plays. Daisy tried to pay attention but her mind began to wander. She thought about the dreams she'd been having lately. She thought about yesterday's lesson in psychology. Dreams were your brains way of making sense of information it deemed of less importance during the day. Sometimes they were very straight forward and displayed what you were really worried about or what you really wanted. Other times they had a deeper meaning behind them than what was shown. The rest of the time they were just nonsense that were made from useless information.

Daisy couldn't figure out which one her latest dream was. It seemed like she wanted to be with Carlos, but that thought never crossed her mind in real life. She got along with Carlos. He was a lot like her. He was playful and smart but also a little shy. If she liked anyone, she guessed that Carlos made sense, but at the same time, that didn't feel right. Carlos was one of her best friends. She couldn't date her best friend. Could she?

Then there was that shadowy figure. Every dream Daisy's had that Carlos has been in that shadow had been there too. He never showed his face or said a word. He was just there. Watching the dwarf. It wasn't a creepy though for some reason. In fact Daisy liked knowing the shadow was there. He made her feel safe. He would caught her if she fell or stop a limb from hitting her in the face when see wasn't paying attention to where she was going. The shadow was like her guardian. She wanted to know who it was. The only clue she had was the red beanie her gave her this morning.

The freshman groaned. She was giving herself a headache. She brought her knees to her chest, crossed her arms over her knees, and rested her forehead on her arms. She closed her eyes to help ward off the headache.

Daisy wasn't sure how long she stayed like that, but footsteps on the metal bleachers snapped her out of her dreamless sleep.

"Are you alright?" a girl asked.

Daisy lifted her head. A cheerleader with brown hair and brown eyes was standing in front of her. Her eyes were more curious than concerned.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just stuck in dreamland, I guess." Daisy answered as she searched the field for the boys, not really paying attention to the girl.

The girl noticed this. "Dreamland or dreamy-land?" She asked almost knowingly.

"Huh?" Daisy turned her full attention to the cheerleader. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you want one of them, you can't just dream about him. Of course, my mom always said that if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true." With that, the girl turned to leave. The smirk that played on her lips reminded the dwarf of Mal for a moment.

Daisy shook her head as if to make sure she was awake. What just happened? Now she was more confused than ever.

Doug soon appeared at the bottom of the bleachers. The sight of the boy was almost comical to his sister. He was dripping sweat, his cheeks were flushed, and he was winded.

"Out of shape much?" Daisy asked when he finally trudged up the steps to her.

"You try playing trumpet as loud as possible while marching for two and a half hours." Doug huffed. Daisy and Doug both agreed that they took after all seven of the dwarves, not just their father. Daisy showed her Grumpy trait when she first wakes up; Doug showed his when he was exhausted.

"Two and a half hours?" Daisy asked. "What time is it?"

"12:30."

"12:30?!" Was she really out of it for that long?

"Yeah. I'm gonna go shower. I promised Evie I'd have lunch with her at one." Doug said as he started down the bleachers. "You wanna come? I doubt she'd mind."

Daisy stood up. "No. I don't feel like being a third wheel today." She teased as she stepped down the bleachers.

"You know we don't see it like that when you hang out with us." Doug told his sister.

"I know, but I don't wanna impose. Besides I have my own practice to get to." Daisy waved goodbye to her brother and headed for the school building.

 **A/N the bit about the dreams is true for the most part. I actually take psychology and we did talk about dreams and how they're made and what they mean, but I kinda fell asleep during that lecture so I don't remember it completely. It's close so whatever. As far as liking someone because of a dream, that actually happened to me so I'm trying to relive that experience a bit with this story. Of course it's not gonna be exactly what I went through but the thoughts and feelings Daisy is having are pretty close. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

The locker rooms were steaming hot since the whole tourney was trying to get showered after practice. Most of the team were taking forever. They worried so much about being clean and ready for the rest of the day but were too lazy to walk back to their dorms to do their grooming. Jay and Carlos were in and out after a minute. The Isle boys just washed off the immediate level of sweat and soaked their hair. Bare-minimum. That's just how they are.

"Did you hear the cheerleaders gossiping when we were coming off the field?" Carlos asked as the two boys walked out of the locker room.

"No. I try to ignore the royal drama." Jay smirked.

"They were talking about the girl on the bleachers dreaming about one of the tourney players. Think they were talking about Daisy?" Carlos continued.

"I saw Audrey go up to Daisy. She was there for all of 2 seconds. There's no way she could have gonna that out of her that quick. Daisy wouldn't tell her something like that anyway. Audrey's just trying to start rumors." Jay frowned as he opened the door to the school building.

The duo had found that cutting through the school was the easiest way back to the boy's dormitory. Plus the building was usually air conditioned, which felt amazing after a hard practice.

"I actually hope you're wrong about that." Carlos admitted. "Daisy already has Braxton Charming and his band of wannabe bad boys out to get her. She doesn't need Audrey's prep squad spreading lies too."

Jay grinned wildly at the memory of Braxton having to out the horse stables for two weeks for making Daisy cry on the first day of school. Not to mention Jay got to teach him a lesson a couple of times during gym class. Braxton and his friends always backed off when Jay was around.

"I get what you mean." Jay agreed.

As the boys neared the door that lead to the dormitories, classical music filled the halls. Piano music to be exact.

"Where's that coming from?" Carlos turned trying to find the source.

"If I had to guess, I'd say the music classroom. Let's see." Jay nodded toward the arts wing of the school.

The Isle boys crept toward the music room. Whoever was playing was amazing. Each note flowed beautifully with the next.

"Stop. Stop. Stop." a voice from inside the room ordered. Both the boys and the piano obeyed.

"You're not playing at your best. You're not here completely. The music is suffering because of it." the voice ranted. Jay and Carlos looked at each other confused. It sounded incredible to them.

"I'm not going to have you continue to play if you're going to be so sloppy. It'll cause problems in the future. You need to get your head on straight. Practice is over." Heels clicked toward the door.

Jay slid beside some lockers and Carlos crouched behind a garbage can. The teacher walked out of the room and down the hall. The boys came out from their hiding spots when she was out of sight. They moved to the door to see who was inside.

The piano player released a soft sigh of defeat. It was Daisy. She was staring at her hands in her lap. Carlos's jaw dropped. Jay sent a glare in the direction the teacher had gone. Daisy had been playing that beautiful melody, and that lady told her it wasn't good enough.

Daisy closed the music book that was in front of her and set it on the ground. She looked at the piano once more. She returned her fingers to the keys, but hesitated.

The boys held their breath as they silently watch from the door. Daisy began to play. Her fingers glided across the keys, and a song began to circle through the room. The music was different from what the boys followed.

A few notes into the new song, an angelic voice joined the gentle melody.

"Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start"

Carlos and Jay's eyes widen in awe. Daisy could sing! Phenomenally!

"They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me"

Daisy smirked. That last line was probably meant for that mean teacher.

"So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost"

Daisy looked like a totally different person as she sang. All the boys could do was watch as she poured her heart and soul into every word, every note. She seemed so much more vulnerable but also stronger. Carlos moved to enter the room, but Jay stopped him. The dwarf held up so many walls to try to defend herself. Barriers that kept her from harm but that hid the real her away. Those walls had finally come down. As much as Jay wanted to go to her as well, he wasn't about to risk Daisy retreating back behind those walls.

"I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
I hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize"

The tempo slowed as the song neared its end.

"So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was... lost"

Daisy's hands slid from the piano into her lap. She took a few shaky breaths before closing the piano.

Jay took that as their signal to leave. He grabbed Carlos's arm and dragged the smaller boy away from the door.

Carlos opened his mouth to protest, but Jay put his hand over the De Vil boy's mouth before any sound could escape. Jay whispered something in Carlos's ear. Carlos nodded in agreement.

The boys disappeared before Daisy exited the music room. She was totally unaware that she had had audience for her performance.

 **A/N the song in the chapter is Wake Me Up by Avicii & Aloe Blacc but if you wanna heard what I imagined Daisy sounding like, look up Wake Me Up by Beth on YouTube. She is an amazing singer. Her voice is so soft and beautiful and that's what I wanted Daisy to sound like. Um... Not much I can say for this chapter except I wish it was better. My vocabulary when it comes to musical terms isn't very wide so I'm sorry if it seemed like I was saying the same thing over and over again. Please tell what you all thought. I hope you enjoyed. Have a nice day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy exited the school building. She didn't feel like going back to her dorm room yet. All she would do was sit on her bed and stare at the ceiling. Alone with her thoughts. If she went for a walk, at least there would be a change of scenery as she thought.

The garden was the girl's go to place to wander. Most students stayed away from the maze of flowers from fear of not being able to escape. After she and Evie skipped first block on the first day of school, Daisy could navigate the garden with ease.

She breathed in the scent of the late September flowers. The freshman sighed contently. Two more weeks until fall break, and she'd be trading the flower garden of Auradon Prep for the woodland forest of home. The girl smiled as the sensation of freedom she gets when she's strolling through the mountains washed over her. She couldn't wait to be home.

"Who's idea was it to come in here again?" a voice grumbled.

Daisy jumped. She wasn't used to other student being here. It sounded like they were just around the corner and heading toward the dwarf.

"It was mine because I need to find some flower for that stupid gardening class with Fairy Flora." another voice complained.

Daisy's blood ran cold. She knew that voice all too well. It was Braxton Charming. Her heart stopped when the 16-year-old and a few of his friends turned the corner and spotted her.

"You!" Braxton growled at the girl.

After about a second of shock, Daisy took off in the opposite direction. She wasn't sticking around to see how mad Braxton still was at her, especially in a place where the average student would take thirty minutes to get to her.

"Get back here!" the sophomore yelled, running after the girl.

Daisy tried using her knowledge of the labyrinth of plants to lose her pursuers, but they were just as fast as she was, if not faster. The girl finally cut for the exit. Maybe if someone saw what was happening, someone would help her. Right? Right!?

"You don't have an Isle thug to hide behind this time, runt!" Braxton barked.

"Y-you're more of a t-thug than they are!" Daisy called as she looked over her shoulder. The bullies were closing in.

She was starting to panic now. Not that she was calm before this point, but now tears of terror were welling up in her eyes. The dwarf was racking her brain trying to think of some place she could run to find help.

Doug was away at lunch.

Evie was with him.

Mal and Ben always went to the Enchanted Lake on Saturdays after tourney practice.

Carlos and Jay were the only ones left.

But where were they? The boys' dorms? The workout room? The forest trails?

"Jay! Carlos! Help me! Please!" Daisy begged.

When she had met the boys, Jay had said that if anyone tried to mess with her, they would have her back. Currently the only ones who were close to her back where the bullies trying to mess with her! Logically they couldn't have her back all the time, but Daisy wasn't really listening to logic at the moment. She would be mad at the boys if she wasn't so scared.

With one last glance over her shoulder, Daisy bolted for the forest. She might not be as familiar with this area as she was the garden, but she sure as hell had an edge on this terrain. The beauty of growing up running through 20,000 acres of mountains, you learn how to maneuver unfamiliar territory without losing speed.

"Keep after her!"

"On it!"

"You got it, Brax."

Daisy stayed away from the trails. The rougher the path, the better. She jumped over fallen tree trucks, ducked under bushes, and bounced off of boulders. The dwarf was back in her element.

She heard yelling a ways off from her, but she couldn't make out the words. The girl kept running, not willing to slow down and risk being caught. She could feel something following her, catching up to her.

The trees in front of her seemed shorter than the ones she'd passed. The branches and leaves were right in her line of sight. It was like they were lower than the rest of the forest...

WAIT A MINUTE!

Daisy slid on the leaves that had already fallen from the still green treetops. She dragged her hand on the ground to slow herself, but she had been running too fast and had tried to stop too late. Her foot hit a rock on the edge of the cliff and shot her up to a standing position, like a baseball player coming up from sliding into a base. Her purple beanie flew off her head and fell over the cliff. Just like Daisy was about to.

Daisy screamed and closed her eyes. Before she could fall, a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"I got you! I got you!" the hero picked the 15-year-old up and set her a few steps away from the cliff.

The petite girl was trembling. She clung to the arm around her waist, not even caring who it was at the moment.

"Are you alright, Daz?"

Daz? Only three people at Auradon Prep call her Daz.

Daisy finally started noticing the person who was holding her.

Muscular arms. Definitely wasn't Doug or Evie.

She relaxed slightly but twisted to face the person, just to be sure.

"Jay." Daisy breathed, so relieved to see her friend. Without hesitation, she hugged the boy. As her adrenaline finally slowed, tears of fear, relief, embarrassment, and happiness fell from the girl's eyes until she was shaking with sobs.

"You're safe, Daz. Those guys are gone. I'm here." Jay said softly. He held the girl close and silently smoothed her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder.

A twig snapped behind them. Daisy jumped, and Jay tighten his grip on her protectively. The boy looked over his shoulder and nodded.

Jay gently put his hands on Daisy's arms. The girl understood and released her friend. She wiped the stream of tears from her cheeks and glanced at the new person.

Carlos smiled sweetly at her. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a black and white handkerchief.

Daisy signed thank you and dried her eyes with the clothe.

"I guess she kinda fell for you, bro." Carlos joked. Jay smacked the smaller boy on the arm and threw his hands up like 'really?'.

Daisy giggled through her tears. Carlos grinned smugly at his roommate. Jay rolled his eyes but smiled regardless.

"I think we need to get one of those alert systems so you can call us when you're in trouble. Then we can get here faster to save the day." Carlos put his fists on his hips and struct a superhero pose.

Jay and Daisy both laughed at that one. "Yeah. Maybe something like that." Daisy said, having stopped crying.

The freshman ran her hands through her hairs. Her hands flew to her head when realization hit. Her purple beanie was gone! She was so worried about falling over the cliff she hadn't noticed that her beanie did.

"My beanie! It went over the edge." Daisy gasped.

Jay peaked down the drop-off and whistled. "Here." he said, pulling something out of his back pocket. "I know it's not the same, but you can have mine until we can get yours back."

The boy handed her a red beanie. Since when did Jay wear a beanie? Daisy had never seen him with it.

Wait!

Red beanie!

Daisy's head shot up to look at Jay. He was confused by her shocked expression. She smiled widely and slid on the new beanie.

"Thank you, Jay. I'll get it back to you." Daisy promised.

"Don't worry about it. I barely wear it anymore anyway." He smiled.

"So... Daisy, we have pizza, candy, and a movie back in our room. Think you wanna join us? I know it's a little slower paced, but we'll try not to bore you." Carlos teased.

"I think that sounds incredible." she sighed.

* * *

The boys' dorm room had been turned into a movie theater. The lights were off. The pizza and candy were gone before the movie even started. The trio had every blanket and pillow in the room on the floor in front of the TV.

The movie was a romantic comedy, which surprised Daisy. She was expecting an action or horror movie. Little did she know that Jay and Carlos had set this up for her to cheer her up after they heard her in the music room.

They laughed and critiqued the cheesy and cliche lovey dovey stuff. Daisy made fun of the romance the most, to the boys' surprise.

They were making each other roll laughing with each joke. Some had Daisy laughing so hard she was crying again, but Dude was happy to lick away the tears, which caused the girl to laugh harder.

When the movie ended, the room was relatively quiet, except for some mild snoring. The group had had a long day and crashed on the floor and it was only five o'clock.

Daisy was curled up back to back with Carlos, who was holding an also asleep Dude. Jay had checked out leaning up against his bed. Daisy's head was resting on his leg, and his hand was on her shoulder.

* * *

When Daisy opens her eyes, she's lying on the ground in the forest. She slowly sits up and looks around.

The wind is cool. She goes to pull her beanie down on her ears, but takes it off to look at it instead.

A red beanie.

The girl smiles and puts it back on.

Dude runs to her and licks her face. She giggles and pets the dog.

Carlos smiles and offers her a hand. Daisy takes it.

Leaves rustles behind them.

"You wanna come, Jay?" Daisy asks without turning toward the noise.

A chuckle is carried by the breeze.

Daisy takes that as a no.

Jay isn't one to come forward right away. He prefers to be the silent watchman. She'll have to work on that.

Carlos always tries to make her smile no matter how goofy or childish it makes him look. That's what she likes about him.

The girl giggles at how much she's learned about her dreamworld. At how much she's learned about these boys. Her boys.

The second brother and the guardian.

She can tell there's still more here she needs to learn. Otherwise she wouldn't keep having this dream.

For the moment though, Daisy is content. This is all she needs.

Her boys.

Her best friends.

 **A/N alright I typed this up at 1 AM so I totally forgot about the author's note. Sorry. So a lot of things are finally clicking Daisy's mind. Jay's the shadowy figure that protects her in her dreams (and in real life for that matter). Carlos isn't a love interest but just someone who cheers her up and makes her smile, like another brother (who doesn't come into her room while she's still sleeping *cough* Doug *cough*) Jay doesn't wear his beanie very often because... just because so Daisy hasn't seen him wear and never made a connection his the red beanie and Jay until he gave her the beanie in real life. I don't know if I'm gonna write the mission to retrieve Daisy's purple beanie. I don't think I am. Umm... Braxton is a jerk... umm... what else? Oh I said this was gonna be a set up for a couple but it didn't turn out the way I originally intended. I hinted a little. At least I tried to. Tell me what you think. Next story I'll try to make it a little more obvious. Promise.**


End file.
